The Sacred Star
by alphaomegaman229
Summary: Adam Kurtz has many names, Rebel, Scoundrel and Hero, Hitler has just taken Czechoslovakia and this brings fear to Jews everywhere. Adam, breaks free from the wrath of the the Nazis and becomes the leader of the very fighting force against it... Adam Kurtz is an assassin.
1. Prolouge

"It's not right" I said to my self. I was cold, hungry and tired. The white snow began to fall once more on the dry cracked ground. Thoughts of fighting back formed in my mind, but I knew it was useless."Blood must be split, Nazi blood," My heart felt like it might just jump out of it's rib cage. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" I screamed. "_aufhören!"_ Said a Nazi soldier as he came over and hit me in the face. The mark he had left made my face bruised black and blue, it throbbed as my nose bleed. "YOU WILL PAY!" I said. That was it, my anger had exploded, I didn't even know what happened I went in and out of consciousness as I continued to beat the living force out of the Nazi guard. I remember blood and bits of skull and brain flying everywhere. I also remembered Grabbing grenades off of the belt of the Nazi and stuffing them into a hole I had dug in the corner of the camp. I was out. "Freedom," I said while running, running as fast as I could go. My name is Adam Kurtz, I am an assassin, savior and hero.

**Hope you guys will enjoy this new story I'm going to start, I also wanted to say that all my Assassin's Creed fanfics take place in the same universe, also I am going to be working on some older fanfics and working on those to, see u guys later! Alpha out! :P**


	2. Chapter 1

"My name?" I asked. The alleyway was damp and cold in the busy streets of Berlin. The clouds in the sky were a metallic gray. I kept my switchblade hidden in my shoe. It felt cold against my skin, the thought of taking another life made me shutter, even though I had done it before. I wore a black trench coat with a gray fedora with a wide brim to conceal my face. Under this I wore my striped pajamas, the only way they could tell I had escaped... "Sounds like a silly question if you asked me? And why?" I asked the stranger. "I've seen you before, you and your-" he snapped his fingers. "Your sister! That's it! You and your sister, Mr. Kurtz is it?" He said with a deep gravely chuckle. I grabbed the man by his neck and rammed him into the cold brick wall and grabbed my switchblade, and unsheathed it. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY SISTER!" I yelled in a quiet whisper. "whoa, take it easy there, I was there when 'it' happened," he said. "What do you mean exactly?" I asked. "I was the other driver," he said with a dry smile, just the look on his face gave me a gag reflex. "People like you disgust me," I said. I launched my blade into his soft pink flesh. I slowly dragged the blade across his throat ensuring he had a slow and painful death. In some spots little red dots of blood began to form, in others there would be blood pouring out. His gravely voice now sounded like nails being dragged across a chalkboard. His fixated gaze became blank and lifeless. I dropped his lifeless body to the ground. I turned to meet the gaze of a Nazi guard, for as lifeless as the stranger's gaze was after death, the guard's was just as filled with hatred. "Stop!" He said. I ran at the wall, I began to scale the wall with breakneck precision. Grabbing onto objects that jutted out from the wall, I felt my hand loosen it's grip. I fell down back into the alleyway. The landing sent a shock through my body, I faded in and out of consciousness. The Nazi had his weapon locked, loaded and aimed at me. Then, out of nowhere, A knife pierced the Nazi's neck.

**Ha! Cliffhanger! Yeah, I would like to give a shout out to my two friends for helping me create what is now Adam Kurtz, The first one is Ryan Brown which helped me create Adam's dark past. And the second one is Nick Rofail, follow him on instagram! His user is UncleNicky or something like that. Anyway Nick if your reading this (which you probably aren't!) I want to thank you for helping me create the image of this character! You have inspired me! Thanks again everyone! Alpha out! **


	3. Chapter 3

I tried to stand up, my body wouldn't allow it images of my sister and I holding hands flashed through my head. I normally tried to purge all those thoughts from my body and my mind, the pain of the memories just added on to the pain. A shadowy figure dropped down in front of me. He appeared to have a hood and some sort of robes. That's when everything went black, For once in my life I had never felt so scared and alone. I was swimming in thoughts. "She is out there, somewhere, waiting for me." I thought to myself...

"Is he awake?" one man asked in a thick British accent, "_ja,_ I think he's awake," Said another man. The place I was smelled of clean laundry, I opened my eyes and saw that the room had concrete walls with cobblestone floors and blue banners with a teardrop-like symbol on them. It was like I was in a jail cell, only warmer and more luxurious. and made my mind go blank. I sat up on the bed, there was a ring of men surrounding me all in hooded robes like I had seen earlier. "What do you think your doing? Killing off our best operatives!" Said a man with an American accent. "You have no business in what we are doing," Said one of the men. "What exactly are you doing? And who are you?" I said. "You destroyed our plan to assassinate Hitler," Said the German man stepping forward. "That man you killed was assigned to a mission, and you killed him" said the American. The British man stepped forward. "We only saved your life so you could replace him in battle," he said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Your gonna be an assassin boy, your gonna make the 3rd Riceh fall," I broke into a dry smile, The only thing I could think of was revenge.


End file.
